Forgotten Underdog
by MysteryGift01
Summary: A new threat is on Earth, but it's not anyone they've faced before. Nobody knows who are what this threat's intentions are and are currently amazed at what it can do. Goku and Vegeta set out to stop this threat.


"Yes!" exclaimed the doctor. "It's finally done!" He jumped with great joy. He had just finished his break before his containment contraption beeped to let him know his recent experiment is now done. He sets down his coffee cup and hurries the little legs he has to the pod-like contraption.

"Finally! He is the only man to survive my experiment without a defect!" He said with the same great joy as before. He looked for the switch to open it. After a little while, he found it, grinned, and pressed the button. The pod slowly opened and the doctor waited for his creation to arise.

A male human emerged from the contraption. The male had a metal mask covering its entire head on.

"Y-17, I have a task for you." He said to the male. "Kill all the fighters that are on my table, but I don't want all of them dead yet. I will let you pick the first two you kill." He then left the room. Y-17 looks at the pictures a moment. He then exits the doctor's building and flies towards his targets.

"Tien! Chiaotzu! Dinner is ready!" yelled Lunch from their home.

"Coming!" yelled Tien and Chiaotzu from a distance. They were in the middle of a training session for the next Budokai tournament. They grab their sweat towels, grab their water, and start to casually fly towards their residence for dinner.

"I wonder what she's made for us today. I'm not worried though it's usually good anyway. I can't wait to get home." Tien said with food set on his mind. Chiaotzu had slowed his flying speed and started to focus on something. Tien noticed this as flew Chiaotzu to the ground to look at something.

"What is it Chiaotzu?" Tien asked.

"An intruder is near." Chiaotzu replied.

"How big is its power level?" Tien asked.

"Nothing we can't handle." Chiaotzu replied. Tien started to think and came up with an idea.

"Why don't you search on the ground and I search from the sky for the intruder?" Tien asked. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Chiaotzu said nervously. Chiaotzu was better in the air than the ground, but he could always fly up when he found the intruder.

They searched for a good while and found nothing. Confused, they decide to leave it be and continue to fly home. They fly to the ground and Tien happily puts his hand on the handle. At that moment, the house explodes throwing Tien and Chiaotzu back. Tien immediately worries about Lunch as he tries to get a grip of what just happened.

As the smoke clears, a figure is visible. Tien, under the tears of losing Lunch, looks at the figure with rage.

"Why did you kill her?!" Tien yelled in rage. No reply came from the figure. Tien then shot a ki blast at it. It was quickly dodged. The figure then proceeded to attack.

"Run!" He yells to Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu is unable to move.

"This power level is insane." Chiaotzu said. The figure moves at an immensely fast speed and decapitates Chaiotzu instantly. Tien had no idea what had happened until Chaiotzu's body hit the ground.

Tien then quickly uses an old technique called Muti-Form. He makes three copies of himself. The figure turns around and the real Tien flies up in the sky. He sets up for his Neo Tri-Beam. There's no escape for this figure since Tien can see it's every move.

"Neo Tri-Beam!" Tien yells. The figure is hit along with the clones Tien had made through Multi-Form. He got a huge power cut by doing both of those in one fight. The figure lays there motionless. He looks around and to his surprise, he sees Lunch alive. He flies over to her and finds out she's just unconscious. Tien is so happy and pumped from his victory.

Tien leaps with joy and is suddenly surprised with a powerful kick to his side. He falls to the ground and is unable to move. The figure lands on the ground next to Tien and stands over Tien's body.

"Who are you?" Tien asks the figure. It points to some writing on its helmet. The last thing Tien sees is Y-17 before his skull is smashed to pieces by its foot.

Meanwhile, farther away Goku had noticed an abnormal power level a while ago, but since it was in the direction of Tien, Lunch, and Chaiotzu's place, he thought nothing of it. He was more worried when power levels started to disappear and went to pay a visit to Vegeta.

Goku arrives at the Briefs' residence not long after sensing the disappearing power levels. He knocks on the door and Bulma answers the door.

"Hello Goku." Bulma says with a smile. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to talk to Vegeta. I think Tien and Chaiotzu are in trouble." Goku replies with a serious look. Bulma let Goku in and sees Vegeta feeding the young Trunks. Vegeta looks at him and before Goku can say anything he speaks.

"I heard everything. I'm in." He looks at Bulma.

"Bulma, would you mind feeding Trunks the rest of his food?" He asks. Bulma sits down to feed Trunks and Goku and Vegeta fly towards Tien's place.

They touch down to find Y-17 carrying, the now awake, Lunch on its shoulder. Y-17 senses the two of them and sets Lunch gently on the ground. It gets into a fighting pose and waits for an attack to be thrown at it. Vegeta smiles and steps forward.

"I'll take care of this Kakarot. It's power level isn't that big." Vegeta says with confidence. Vegeta steps forward and instantly rushes to attack the new foe.

Vegeta's punches and kicks were all being dodged and Vegeta was doing the same with Y-17's punches and kicks. Frustrated by not being able to hit Y-17, Vegeta decides to power up.

"You're pretty impressive, but let's see how you handle this!" Vegeta frustratingly says. He stops and begins to power up. Vegeta begins to get stronger and stronger and goes Super Saiyan one. Vegeta looks at Y-17 and grins.

"Let's play." He says confidently. He tries to take a step forward, but realizes he can't. His legs begin to bend funny ways and Vegeta collapses to the ground. He then let's out a huge cry of pain when he notices his legs are shattered. Y-17 then quickly goes up to Goku, whispers something in his ear and flies back to the doctor's lair. Goku wanted to pursue Y-17, but he couldn't. He was paralyzed. He recognized the voice.


End file.
